First Kiss
by Blueninja1
Summary: If Naruto doesn't get his first kiss, the whole village will laugh at him. Will Sakura agree to kiss him or will she chase Sasuke for 5 hours? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Favor for Naruto

Sakura was walking along the streets of Konoha. There was a nice cool breeze hitting her face. She trained hard this morning and wanted to take a break. She was staring down as she was walking.

"How could Sasuke-kun hate me? He doesn't hate me! He just doesn't see the real me..."she thought.

Her thinking was stopped by bumping into somebody. She stumbled back and landed with a thump. She looked up to see who it was...and it was none other than Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled.

"Naruto!Can't you see I'm thinking here?" she yelled.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan. What were you thinking about?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

"YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT EMO BOY!" he yelled pointing at her accusingly.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Make me!"

He realized his mistake. Sakura turned around slowly, her face all red with anger.  
Naruto was waiting for her to explode...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she shouted.

"Nothing I swear!"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"AHHHHH!"

He ran off.

"YOU BETTER RUN BAKA!" She yelled after him.

"Someone's got a temper," said a familiar voice.

She turned around and it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"H-h-i Sasuke-kun!" she stuttered.

She felt so embarrassed! After yelling at Naruto like that, he must think she's a freak!

"N-naruto he bumped i-into me!" She tried to explain.

"Whatever," he said.

He walked away.

"Dang it! When I see Naruto he's gonna get it..." she thought

Later on that day she saw Naruto.

"SAKURA I'M SOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN-"

He was interupted by Sakura.

"It's ok. I forgive you."

He did an anime sweat drop.

"That's a relief!" he said happily.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked barely remembering.

"Uhhh...you see..." He said shyly.

"What Naruto?" she asked impatiently.

He remained silent.

"Spill it!" she yelled.

"Ok fine. The guys were talking about how they got their first kiss..." he explained.

"OK and?" she asked.

"They asked me and I said no. They all laughed and said I couldn't even get a kiss from a dog. So I told them that I would kiss..."

He murmured the last part so low she couldn't hear.

"Who?" she yelled

"You're not going to like it...you," he said.

"WHAT? NARUTO YOU BAKA!" she yelled.

"I did say you're weren't going to like it..." he said.

"Your right," she sighed.

"So I betted them I could kiss you," he added really quickly.

"Dammit Naruto!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

She could see the sadness in his face and eyes.

"Naruto..." she began.

He looked up.

"I'm gonna regret this..."

"What Sakura-Chan?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…_just_ because you're my friend...I'll...kiss you."


	2. Chapter 2: GIRLFRIEND!

"You will!" Naruto asked shocked.

"I will... but I won't like it..." she murmured.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN! You just made my day!" he said at her feet.

"BUT DON'T TELL ANYBODY YOU HEAR?" she yelled.

He nodded quickly.

"THEN GOT OFF OF ME YOU BAKA!" she yelled.

"Yes of course!" he said embarrassed.

"Ugh! You give me headaches! See ya!" she said as she waved good bye.

"See ya!" he yelled running off.

"What did I just do! If Naruto is as Naruto as I think he is, he'll tell everybody! UGH!" she thought.

Her stomach growled.

"Sounds like I'm hungry...I'll just go to the ramen shop" she said.

"One bowl to go please!" she ordered.

"Not two?" Ichiraku said.

"No. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason. Hear you go"

He handed her the ramen.

"Thanks see you later" she said as she walked off.

"That was strange...why would I eat for two? I don't have _that_ big of an appetite..."she thought.

She sat down on a bench at the park and ate her ramen.

The smell lingered in the air.

"Mmmm..." she said

She got her chopsticks and started eating. She was almost done with her bowl, until somebody appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"Hello."

"AHHH!" she screamed.

The ramen went flying and landed on Kakashi's head.

"What the hell?" she yelled.

"Sorry about that," he smirked

"Sure you are..." she thought.

"What do you want Kakashi sensei?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite student is doing..."

"You and me both know that's a big fat lie," she said.

He sighed.

"I was just wondering why he isn't here with you..." he said.

"_He_ who?" she asked

"I never you were the dating type!" he said completely ignoring her question.

"What? Oh, never mind! Just answer me. _He_ who?" she asked once again.

He looked surprised.

"Naruto of course," he said as if it was the easiest question in the world.

"_Why_?" she said slowly.

Kakashi started to get impatient.

"Don't act like you don't know!" he said with this stupid look on his face like when you get your first bf/gf.

Now _she_ had an annoyed look on her face.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ACTING?" she yelled anime style.

"Uhhh no. Well if you don't know...even _if _you are Naruto's girlfriend now-"

"WAIT! WHAT?" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura's Apology

"Did you just say _GIRLFRIEND_?" she yelled.

"Oh dear...He made it up didn't he?" he said finally realizing it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" she yelled anime style. "WHEN I SEE NARUTO HE'S GONNA GET IT ALL RIGHT!" she yelled.

She walked past him and started going to the ramen shop.

"This is going to be exciting!" Kakashi squeaked.

"Why are _you _coming?" she asked still walking.

"Don't you have your pervy-old books to read?" she said.

"Well you see, I bought the whole collection and read them all, but there is this new one...but I don't have any money!" he said sadly.

"Can't you just _ask_ for it?" she asked.

"Well nowadays people don't have money and..."

He was cut off by Sakura.

"Let me guess. The money that you had to pay for the books was _borrowed_ money and they don't want to give you any more right?" she said.

"Pretty much" he confessed.

"How much does it cost?" she asked.

"It costs 12 dollars. I have ten, but nobody wants to give me 2 bucks!" he said, crying anime style.

"Here have my 2 dollars! Now go buy your pervy book!" She yelled.

He took the money and soon there was a puff of smoke and he was gone.

"FINALLY!" she thought.

She checked the ramen shop, but he wasn't there. She checked his house, but he _still_ wasn't there.  
So finally she checked Shikamaru's house. She saw Naruto there, laughing at a joke Neji made.

"That's hilarious!" Naruto yelled wiping a tear away.

"I bet it is," she said.

He turned around and was now shaking at her sight.

"Naruto your girlfriend is here. She probably wants to talk to you," said Shikamaru lazily.

"Oh right. Let's go to my house Sakura-chan," he said fast, pushing Sakura away from them. He waved bye to them. They stopped when they couldn't see them anymore.

"That was close!" Naruto sighed.

"Do you mind explaining!" she yelled.

"Well after you told me yes, I walked home. I was about to reach for the doorknob until Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee poofed up in front of me. They asked me: When is the kiss? I said I don't know. They started singing: "Naruto and his girlfriend sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Then I said: Sakura isn't my girlfriend! Then they said: Sakura is your girlfriend? Then I said: No! Weren't you paying attention? Finally, they ran off and told the whole village," he explained. "I'm sorry..."

Sakura could tell he was _really _sorry about the whole thing. She could see it in his face and his eyes. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she felt sorry for him and actually cared!

"Naruto…" she said in a low voice.

He looked up, still sorry.

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you in the first place! I didn't know what I was doing! I'm sorry..." she said as she looked down.

She _truly_ felt sorry and Naruto could see that.

"It's ok Sakura-Chan, I forgive you," Naruto said, having a warm thank-you smile on his face.

She looked up having a smile on her face too.

What happened next shocked Naruto.

She hugged him.

It wasn't a regular hug. It felt like a _warm_ hug. After getting over the shock, he hugged back the same way.

They broke the hug a few seconds later. Sakura and Naruto blushed and ducked their heads.

"Isn't that cute!" Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Naruto and his girlfriend hugging!"

Before Shikamaru knew it, he got punched in the face by Sakura. It made his nose bleed a little.

"First of all, I'm _not_ Naruto's girlfriend. Second, don't mess with Naruto's head and third, if you _ever _make a rumor about us again, I'll break your arm in person," She said menacingly.

They could tell she was serious. She was staring a death glare at Shikamaru. He simply stood up and poofed himself out of there.

"Sakura did you really mean all that?" Naruto said, ducking his head trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Well of course I do. I mean if I don't threaten Shikamaru, he'll keep messing up your head and _that_ means you're going to get beaten up by me a lot," She said.

Naruto fell down anime style in disappointment.

"Uhhh…Naruto? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine! Never better!" he exclaimed.

"Alright then. See you later!" she yelled as she ran off to her house. She didn't notice it was 7 o'clock. So she took a shower, got dressed, prayed, and went to bed.

"Why was I so overprotective of Naruto?" she thought. "Am I starting to actually…...like him?"

She shrugged off the thought and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke's Kiss

The next day she woke up on her bed sore.

"I knew I shouldn't have trained too long!" she thought.

She got up lazily and took a shower. The warm water felt so good on her skin. She got out and got dressed. She stepped out of her house and stretched her arms out toward the sky. Since it was Saturday, she decided not to train. She just took a nice slow morning jog. Nobody was up yet. Only a few people here and there. She was jogging past Ino's house until she heard a voice call her.

"Running to see your boyfriend?" said Ino.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, and turned around to look at her.

"Like I said, he's not my boyfriend," she said.

"Sure….." she said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ino-pig! You should exercise more often. I don't think Sasuke likes fat girls," she said trying to hold pack a laugh.

She turned around and continued to start jogging. She turned around to see Ino's face and it was hilarious! Ino just stood there looking at her stomach and poking it. Ino could really be stupid sometimes. Sakura knew Ino was skinnier than her, but Ino couldn't realize that.

Sakura stopped jogging and took a break. She sat on the floor and lifted her face up to the sun. The warmth felt so good, especially because it was cool in the morning. The sunshine was suddenly blocked by a shadow. She looked up annoyed and was surprised by who it was. It was Sasuke.

"What do you want Sasuke?"She said annoyed.

"I was just wondering why Naruto isn't here with you?" he said with a smirk, knowing what her reaction would be.

"Look I already told Shikamaru and Ino this. He's not my boyfriend. I'm surprised someone as smart as you could believe something so stupid," she said.

Sasuke's smirk faded.

"You know I was joking, right?" he said.

"Sure you were. You know Sasuke, you're a jerk. I mean you act like you know everything, but compared to Kakashi, you don't know shit! You also make everyone feel so small! Plus, whatever you do you don't mean it. If it's a hug, a smile, or even a kiss, you still don't mean it! I mean, if you _ever_ kissed anybody. Naruto doesn't count, Sas-gay," she said with a smirk.

He got really mad.

"You don't know anything about me! How dare you make accusations without knowing shit! If I wanted to hear this crap, I would just go to Naruto's house!" he said kind of yelling.

"It's not my fault I don't know you! You're always so secretive and emotionless! What the hell can I do with that information! Assume your emo or something?" Sakura said yelling.

He stood silent.

"What now? Big tough Sasuke can't think of a comeback? Or maybe he's actually wrong!" she said.

"Oh, I can think of a million comebacks…" he said with a smirk.

Sakura got mad.

"Then why don't you say it?" she said yelling.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said whispering.

Sakura froze. She never heard him say anything like that before. They stood silent.

"Sasuke…" she began.

He looked at her.

"Do you like anybody?" Sakura said half blushing.

"I guess," he answered.

"Then why don't you tell her?" she yelled.

"I cant believe Sasuke likes somebody! I have to know who it is! I know who it is. It's probably Ino-pig. She wore that slutty outfit at the Chunnin Dance. He must of fell for it! Then again he did call her a whore..."she thought.

Her thoughts were interupted by Sasuke.

"It's too embarrassing. What would people think?" he said looking at Sakura waiting for an answer.

"Don't pay attention to what people think," she said simply.

He was surprised by her answer, but he didn't let it show. Out of all this time, he never thought of that simple answer. He had, but he thought it was stupid.

"Just tell her and show her your feelings," she said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke smirked and it almost turned into a smile.

"Thank you Sakura," he said in a low voice.

"Anytime!" she said happily.

He took out his hand for a handshake. Sakura saw this and shook his hand. Suddenly Sasuke pulled her by her hand and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a normal kiss; it was like a needy kiss. Like he's been wating for this moment his whole life.

Sakura pulled away and blushed. Sasuke did the same.

"Sasuke, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't like you. I'm starting to like...Naruto" she said.


	5. Chapter 5: Rage of a Cherry Blossom

He stood there in shock and in silence.

"You can't possibly like that loser?" he said.

"He's not a loser!" she retorted.

"Are you kidding me! What does that annoying brat have that I don't?" he yelled full of rage and anger.

"Well first of all he would NEVER yell at me like that! 2nd he's funny and never gives up no matter how much pain or suffering he's been through. He never thinks about himself unlike you! He acknowledges peoples' presence and ALWAYS AND I MEAN ALWAYS keeps his freekin promise to the death. He's sweet, kind, warm hearted and strong. He's never look down on people like they did to him. He's suffered all his life and has passed it unlike you who's stuck in the past and revenge!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" he yelled roughly.

"I'm not finished yet so shut up!"

By now the tears started to form in her emerald innocent eyes. Sasuke was silent even though you could see the rage go through his body.

"I may not know h-how you feel but he does! He's overcomed the pain and t-the loneliness and the shit they told h-him and the hell they caused him! He's a bigger man than you! Hell, even a better ninja! So you see he has everything-no more- that you don't have" she sobbed in anger.

She looked at him and tried to muster all the hate, pain, and sorrow she could build in her eyes. He returned the gesture with his black onyx eyes. He looked deep into them and was taken aback by how much hate they held.

_'How could those beautiful, innocent emerald eyes hold so much hate? She thinks she feels it now; wait till she sees the real ninja world and its cruel shit,' he thought._

He put down the murderous glare and changed it to a smirk; however Sakura still had the murderous look in her eyes.

"What's so funny?" she spat.

Sasuke didn't answer he just simply stood there amused. The rage started to build inside Sakura like fire.

"ANSWER ME!"

"What ever," he replied and walked away slowly without a single word.

She was surprised, but anger soon replaced that feeling.

"Come back here!" she yelled.

She ran after him pulling a kunai out. She was going full speed now and was determined to get an answer from him.

_'No way is that bastard going to get off so easily._

_**Inner Sakura:** you go girl! Kick his ass and show him who Sakura Haruno is! Cha!_

_Sakura smirked,' I got you now!'_

She was about to dive for him when he disappeared leaving her dumbfounded mid jump.

_'What? Where is he? He was just here! Shit!'_ she thought as she grasped air. She suddenly felt a foot kick her from behind sending her hard into the dirt ground. She was about to get up when she felt this sudden weight on her and someone straddling her down with a kunai at her throat. She struggled and squirmed but it was no use.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

"*smirk*Why should I? So you could kill me with a kunai or for you to insult me? So which is it gonna be?" he replied amused.

"Sasuke you asshole! Get off of me right now!"

"You promise you won't try to kill me?" he asked twirling the kunai between his fingers.

She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but GET OFF!"

He got off of her and offered a hand but she refused it.

"I don't need your help"

"Suit yourself"

She dust herself off and glared at him.

"Now what did I do?" he asked obviously not interested.

"You ruined my dress."

"That's why there's this thing called a 'washer'. I don't know if you've ever heard of those before, but you can make dirty clothes clean again." he replied sarcastically.

"Just get out of here before I try to kill you Sasuke," she said annoyed.

"Later"

With that he poofed out of there to God knows where. She was still mad but she was cooling down from her rant. She couldn't stop thinking about what she said to Sasuke. All those things about Naruto's life hurt and she felt like she wanted to comfort him, hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. _'_

_What am I thinking? Tch. WHY am I thinking like that? It's just a simple crush right?' she thought._

She ran her hands through her hair,"*sigh* I need a break. Plus I'm getting hungry after all that jogging. Might as well go get a bite to eat," she said.

She walked through the streets trying to ignore all her thoughts and worries. She finally arrived at the shop and sat down.

"Hi Sakura! Fancy seeing you here! What can I get for you?" Ichiraku asked politely.

Her face was on the table the whole time. Her pink silky hair was spread across the counter and her thin ivory arms were dangling like noodles. She didn't answer.

"Uh Sakura?" he prodded with his spoon worried.

She lifted her head to reveal a tired and annoyed face.

"How about some sake?" she asked monotone.

"You can't have that Sakura! You're just a-"

"Ya ya ya. A kid. It's called a joke and let me have ramen with beef, shrimp, chili and boiled egg...stat"

"Uh right away!" he said hastily and went to the kitchen.

Everything was quiet and peaceful. She laid her head back down on the counter/table and enjoyed the cool breeze coming through the drapes and from behind.

_'Finally some peace and quiet!' she thought happily._

She felt someone come in. She would usually greet them, but not today. She was too exhausted and occupied with problems. The person sat down 2 seats away from her.

_'At least they're keeping their distance.' she thought. _She used her special training and skills to find out if it was a man or a woman._'Hm...Chakra seems strong. Still 50/50. Sat down a little heavy and carefree...definitely a man.'_

Suddenly, he came up to her and BAM!

He slammed his hand right next to her head and yelled happily," Hello Sakura-Chan! Nice to see you here! Getting energy to continue training I see! I expect no less from someone as talented and youthful as you!"

"Hi Lee," she sighed.

"On with the power of youth!" he yelled with his fist in the air.

"Whatever. Just sit down and be quiet."

"Yes, my cherry blossom!"

She glared at him.

"Oh sorry. I meant yes my cherry blossom!" he repeated quietly.

He took a seat next to her.

"Hello there Lee! What can I get for ya?" asked Ichiraku.

"2 bowls of miso soup please! I need my strength to train. 6 hours isn't easy you know but I'm used to it!" he said with a large grin on his face.

Sakura's head shot up.

"6 hours? Are you crazy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am crazy...crazy for training to be the best ninja and being as wise like Guy Sensei!"

Ichiraku and Sakura sweat-dropped.

_'Yup he's lost it' she thought._

"So how's my ramen coming along? Can you add a dash of lemon to it?" she asked.

"Sure. Just 3 minutes left, "he replied and left to the kitchen.

_'Oh great. 3 minutes of torture with Lee!' she mourned._

_'Yes! 3 minutes with Sakura-Chan! I will amaze her with my skills and my adventures! Then she'll forget about Sasuke and fall in love with me!' Lee rejoiced._

Lee looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye and frowned. Her forehead was on the counter and she looked like a lifeless body…...again.

_'This is my chance!'_

"So Sakura. How are you feel-"

"Tired"

"Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Ya whatever"

He sighed amine style and decided he wasn't giving up.

"Let me tell you an exciting story about my training and how I will become stronger..."

**~~~Kitchen; 3 minutes later~~~**

"The ramen's done and it looks delicious if I do say so myself," praised Ichiraku.

He put on mittens and placed the bowls skillfully on his arms. He walked through the door and into the lobby.

"Orders up! Hope you enj-"

He stopped abruptly and put down the bowls at the sight of Sakura violently shaking Lee by the collar.

**-Amine style-**

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE POWER OF YOUTH!" she yelled.

"But Sakura-Chan! It's an inspiring story!" Lee replied.

"YA LIKE HOW GUY SENSEI TURNED INTO A TURTLE!"

"I'm sorry! Ahhh!"

"Stop it! You're scaring away my customers!" Ichiraku pleaded.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Lee cried out.

"OH YOU'RE GONNA BE!" she threatened.

With one hand she got the bowl of miso soup and dumped it on Lee's head.

"AHHH! HOT! HOT!"

"YOU FEEL THE BURN?"

"YES YES!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"YES I SWEAR!"

"GOOD!"

**-End of amine style-**

They both sat down.

"Make that to go" she said.

He stood there still shocked.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face to wake him up.

"Hello? Anybody there?" she asked.

"Oh uh yes Sakura. Right away!" Ichiraku replied.

He quickly put the ramen in take-out and gave it to them.

"Enjoy!" he said as he waved good bye.

"See ya! Thank you!" they said.

"Sorry about your head Lee" Sakura apologized.

"It is alright my cherry blossom! My training has made my resistance strong against pain!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"So it won't hurt if I do this…"

She poked his head gently and his respond was hilarious. He choked down a yelp and the pain. As a result, he made some silent noises here and there.

"See w-what did I tell you Sakura-Chan?" he asked, his left eye twitching.

"Uh hu, " she said skeptically.

"I shall go now and continue my training!"

"Well bye"

"See you later Sakura!" he yelled as he ran off to the training grounds with his takeout.

She shook her head in amusement.

"Oh Lee you might be a funny dork, but you're a pain in the neck!"

She decided she would eat her ramen at the park. By now it was 3 o'clock and the streets were occupied by pedestrians. In one particular block she couldn't even move.

"This is ridiculous!" she complained. "Wait a minute Sakura! You're a ninja remember? There's an easier way to get around."

She ran towards the wall and up she went. She made it to the roof top and jumped from building to building. She finally arrived back at the park. By now, children were on the play ground screaming, laughing, and having fun. All the seats were taken by some old folks and adults; so she looked for a spot in the playground. She saw an empty seat on the swings so she sat on it. Sitting on it made her remember memories when she was younger.

_'Those were fun times...' she reminisced._

Her stomach rumbled reminding her she was hungry. She broke the chopsticks and began to dig in. To her liking it was still warm and the flavors were still alive dancing on her tongue. She was enjoying her meal and was too absorbed in the delicious taste to notice a boy a staring at her...

"Excuse me miss?" asked a squeaky voice.

She was startled and threw the bowl up in the air.

"NOT AGAIN! This time I'll save it!"

Like a gymnast, she got on top of the swing set and jumped for the bowl, sliding across the sand. She saw the noodles were coming down from the air almost tantalizing. She ran full speed and tried to analyze the correct time to dive.

_'Right about...NOW!'_

She dove through the air to catch the noodles coming down from the opposite side of the swing set. She went through the swing and the noodles landed perfectly in the bowl.

"Gotcha!"

She forgot about the boy and turned around. His eyes were wide in awe.

"*Rubbing the back of her neck* Um hi! I'm Sakura. And you are?"

"*still in a daze* I'm Toki Ragashu."

"Nice to meet you Toki! Wanna join me?" she asked patting the swing next to her.

He blushed at the gesture, but complied.

It was a little awkward. He was fiddling with his hands and looking down. She didn't really notice his appearance until now. He had a white complexion, big blue eyes, brown messy hair, a worn out green t-shirt, navy blue shorts, and no shoes. He was a little dirty and had a missing tooth on his right side. She decided to break the ice.

"Sooooo...where are you from?"

"The Land of the Leaf"

"Wow what a coincidence! So am I! How old are you? I just turned 14 ."

"8..."

She noticed that he was looking at her ramen with hungry eyes.

"Do you want some?" she asked awkwardly.

His big blue eyes brightened and he took the bowl from her hands. He started to scarf it all down and finally gave it to Sakura. She looked to see if there was anything left.

_'I said some, not the whole thing.' she thought as she stared at the empty bowl._

"I'm sorry I was really hungry" he apologized.

"No biggy! So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Ummm birthday parties?" he asked.

"Perfect! What's your favorite part about a birthday party?"

"The presents!" he exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you like about the presents?"

"They're full of surprises! Do you like surprises?"

"Um ya I guess so. But nothing surprises me anymore."

"Really? Not even a little?" he asked questionably.

"Nope. Nada." she said proud

"Well if nothing surprises you..." he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

She looked at him questionably.

"Turn around" he said with a smirk.

She turned around suspicious, but saw nothing. She smiled.

_'Please! He thought he could scare me with the whole 'turn around' trick? I showed him alright!' she thought smugly._

She turned around with a triumphant smirk on her face and said," See I told you. Nothing can surprise OR scare m-"

There was somebody right in front of her face as she turned around, covered by the shadows of the trees and swing set. She was frozen with fear and the wires to her voice were cut off. The person was smirking which sent chills running through her body.

"Scared? Surprised?" the familiar voice mused.

Nothing.

"Boo"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

HAHAHAHA left you in suspense hu? Well, that was my plan and I hoped u like this chapter. I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in a long ass time. I blame school and my chores. Well please review, subscribe to get alerts for new chapters and TELL UR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY! I'M DESPERATE! Hehehehehe. Please comment on who you think it is. It WILL surprise you. Could it be Itachi? Sasuke? Kakashi? Sasori? How about Shikamaru? He was pretty upset when Sakura punched him in the nose….And the winner will get a SNEAK PEEK PREVIEW of the next chapter as soon as I can complete the chapter. I have to give credit to Setokaibafangirl1 because this game was her idea.

Sasuke: So it was hers, hu?

ME: Was I talking to u?

Sasuke: Now you are

ME: FUCK OFF EMO!

Sasuke: For the LAST TIME I AM NOT EMO!

ME:*Cough* emo*cough*

Sasuke: THAT'S IT! COME HERE!

ME: *RUNNING AWAY* NO! AHHH!


End file.
